


A Demon stole my Boyfriend!

by firebrandtrickster



Series: Cultist + Pizza Guy [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Markiplier, Corruption, Cultist Ryan, Demon Make-out happens, Demon!Danny, M/M, Manipulation, Part of the Cultist + Pizza Guy universe, Pizza Guy Michael, Ryan has some issues and Daniel twists the knife further until Ryan becomes a goddamn monster, Sequel, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Violence, What has my life become, just warning you, later on Insane!Ryan, later on there's some gore, or - Freeform, potential Mad King Ryan?, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrandtrickster/pseuds/firebrandtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the story "The Cultist and the Pizza Guy"?</p><p>This is a sequel to that.</p><p>-</p><p>Ryan and Michael are now happily married, and things seem better than fuckin' ever. Little do they know that Daniel, Ryan's ex-boyfriend, plans to steal Ryan away to the Circles of Hell and corrupt him into a demon. </p><p>Will Michael succeed on his quest to save his love?</p><p>Or will Ryan be lost to him forever more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Darkness of Ryan Haywood

Daniel and Ross sat on the couch, playing Battletoads calmly.

"So, how have things been going with Ryan?" Ross asked politely. 

Daniel's face curled into a snarl.

" _Someone_ stole him away from me. This loud little prick called Michael Jones.  **I fuckin' hate him. I want to tear him into shreds and steal his soul. And I want Ryan all to myself.** Any ideas on how to get Ryan back?" Daniel growled.  

"Wait. Isn't it true that you can corrupt a human enough to turn them into a demon? I think that's how Barry and I became demons." Ross asked. A bright black flame flared to life above Daniel. "I have an idea, Ross. Grab some parchment and crayons, let's write this shit down." Daniel ordered.

-

The two were drawing up the plan and its details on the parchment with demon crayons. The title of it was "Daniel's (and Ross's) Super Awesome Master Plan to Get Ryan Haywood Back and make Michael Jones Eternally Sad."

The basic outline of it was:

  1. Start a fight between Ryan and Michael.
  2. Get Ryan craving the old times.
  3. Activate the darkness inside Ryan.
  4. Get him to summon me (Daniel) 
  5. Drag him down to the 69th Circle of Hell and make him never want to leave.
  6. Corrupt him.
  7. Then he will be MINE, ALL MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!



Daniel rubbed his hands with glee, smiling wickedly. He began to laugh, low and dark. The laughter grew louder and louder and louder until he was cackling with evil intent at the top of his lungs. He stopped, took a deep breath in, and looked at Ross. 

 **"Ryan will be mine. I'll make sure of that." **he whispered, still smiling maliciously. 

-


	2. The Life of Ryan Haywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Michael begin their new life as cultist husband and pizza guy husband.  
> Ross panics when he meets Michael face to face.

_

"Ry-yan! Where the  _fuck_ did you put the popcorn? I want to watch a movie!" Michael yelled loudly. 

 **"Last I checked, I put it in the pantry. Calm down there, my dear."** Ryan responded from the couch. "Thanks, man!" Michael shouted happily. Ryan's reply of **"You're welcome."** echoed around the apartment they had brought for themselves. 

The two had settled on the couch and were now spooning. 

-

Ross, on the other hand, had his work cut out for him. He apparated into the bedroom, crouching low to the ground. He was sent to lay the beginnings of a lover's spat somewhere in this house. 

As he snuck slowly to the kitchen, he bumped into the one of two people he did not want to get caught by.

**Michael Jones.**

"Who the fuck are you, demon, and what the fuck are you doing in our house?" Michael snarled. 

"I swear on my infernal nature, I cannot tell you." Ross responded. Michael slammed Ross up against the wall, putting two hands on Ross's neck.

 **"YOU WILL TELL ME, DEMON! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOUSE?"** Michael roared, squeezing Ross's throat tighter.

" _Never."_ Ross denied.

Michael's grip grew tighter and tighter and tighter..

" _Fine! I- was- sent-to - lay- a -trap- for- Ryan."_ Ross rasped.

"Tell me more." Michael asked.

"... _l-let me go_." Ross replied. _  
_

Michael's grip softened.  " _Daniel wants to corrupt Ryan, your lover, into a demon._ " Ross hissed before vanishing in a burst of black flame.

Michael tried to hold on to this information, but it was already slipping away into the depths of his subconscious.    
As he walked back to the couch, he had already forgotten what the demon had told him. Something about Ryan?

He would not learn again until it was all too late.

-


	3. The Shadowed Reveries of Ryan Haywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has a very strange dream.

 -

Daniel was watching through the All-Seeing Orb that he kept in his house. Ross had failed in his task. What was he to do now? He pondered thoughtfully for a minute before an unholy, fanged grin darkened his features. "Ahh, yes. I won't even need to pull any difficult strings... Ryan will come into my arms voluntarily." he hissed with glee.

-

That night, Ryan had a dream.

He stood in an throne room filled with black and red colors. There was an unoccupied throne in the very back of the room, with a ruby-inlayed black crown.

Finding himself curious, he walked towards the throne. He lifted the crown up, examining its features... and then placed it upon his head. Instantly, his clothes were enveloped in an black inferno, changing into the regalia of a king. He sat upon the throne, and god did it feel good.

But things he normally would never do, like murder, suddenly grew more attractive by the minute. He relished the thought of spilling crimson blood, of bringing people to their knees.

What was happening to him? His morals were twisting and changing into something completely inhuman; his sanity was draining. He was becoming a monster.

"Not a monster." Daniel's voice whispered into his ear.

"A demon." Daniel added.

"I could give you all this and more, Ryan. We could be monsters together. Admit it. You like this feeling, don't you? This feeling of power and madness appeals to the darker part of you, the one that made jokes about murder and that secretly dreamed of being a monster like this. Aren't I just the tiniest bit right?" Daniel sernaded.

The worst fact was that Ryan knew that Daniel was right.

He did fantasize about all of those things and more.

Daniel's wicked grin grew wider. Daniel knew he had Ryan under his spell.

"Here's what I'll offer: preform the ritual to summon me on the blood moon Friday eve and I will give you all this and more." Daniel finished. And Ryan said yes, for in this dream he truly wanted it all with a fierce desire.

The last thing Ryan saw in the dream was the fanged grin and the glowing red eyes of Daniel.

-

Ryan awoke next to Michael, the dreams of glory and gore still resounding in his head.

He had loved every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the chapters come out faster!


	4. The Lament of Ryan Haywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael notices his lover growing.. distant.

-

Michael knew, deep down, that something was wrong. 

Ryan had been acting very strangely these past few days. He was growing cold and distant. The veil of silence kept on growing thicker each day.

He had also noticed that something troubled Ryan, for he had begun to talk in his sleep of glory and gore and blood. Michael feared for Ryan's sanity; if this continued Ryan's worries would eat him alive. 

-

It was that night at dinner that Michael snapped.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't spoken with me for 5 days, Ryan! You've been talking about blood and gloryin your sleep! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU? TELL ME! I CAN'T FUCKING STAND THE SILENCE ANYMORE, RYAN," Michael shouted. 

Ryan's eyes seemed to fill with sadness and anger and a primal maliciousness that made Michael uneasy.  **"I am well. I have just been.. lost in deep thought these past few days."** Ryan whispered. 

"Still doesn't explain why you've been dreaming about murder!" Michael screamed. Ryan seemed to tense up, and his voice became darker.  **"You knew when you got into this that I had blood on my name. My dreams are not your concern, Michael. Leave my thoughts to myself."** he hissed.

"Ryan, I am trying to help you! Quit pushing me away when I only want to ease your pain!" Michael reassured. 

 **"I'M NOT FEELING ANY PAIN! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR NOW, MICHAEL."** Ryan shouted just as loudly. Michael tried to approach Ryan, to sooth his fears. But Ryan turned around, his face visibly turning to a demonic snarl.  **"LEAVE ME!"** Ryan roared, his deep baritone sending chills down Michael's spine. Ryan walked to his room and quietly shut the door. 

That night, he preformed the ritual in order to summon Daniel. Daniel emerged from the center of the pentagram in a burst of black flame. "Michael's been trying to 'help', just like you said, hasn't he?" Daniel asked.  **"Yes."** Ryan growled darkly. "You wish to finally become a demon. Like me." Daniel guessed.  **"Correct. Show me down to Hell and I shall descend into demonhood at last."** Ryan's face twisted to a wicked grin. Throwing the ring that Michael had given him away, he let Daniel drag him down to hell with a smile upon his face.

Michael walked in and wept, for he saw on the floor only ashes and Ryan's wedding band.   
He wept late into the night, the tears filled with love and remorse and grief and anger, anger that Ryan had been stolen from him by Death.

-

 

 


	5. The Ascension of Ryan Haywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's darker instincts come out to play.
> 
> "Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven."

_Elsewhere, in a dark circle of Hell..._

Daniel was leading Ryan to his crown.

"As I promised, Ryan. Your throne awaits. Once you put the crown on your head? You'll be an Archdemon, like me. And you'll love it. I know you will." Daniel crooned. There was the beginnings of something dark in Ryan's eyes, something monsterous starting to grow inside him. 

 **"Oh, Daniel, I'll enjoy my reign more than that short-fused heathen Michael will ever know."** Ryan hissed. 

-

They had arrived at the palace. Ryan's new infernal subjects awaited his arrival as they watched him kneel before Daniel. 

"Do you, Ryan Haywood, condemn yourself willingly to the infernal fires of Hell evermore?"

**"I do condemn myself to this fate. Willingly."**

"Do you swear to let your soul be consumed in the darkest flame?"

**"I swear this on what will be left of my damned soul."**

"Do you swear to cast off all remnants of what you were and become more powerful and terrible than could ever be concieved?"

**"I do."**

Daniel grinned. "I give to you your power. May your sins walk with you forever more."

And Daniel lowered the blackened silver crown onto Ryan's head. The rubies embedded in the crown glowed a bloody red. Ryan's face twisted itself into a wicked grin as he walked to his throne and sat upon it. 

Oh, Ryan could feel his sanity and soul vanish entirely. He felt the thoughts of murder and dominion bloom inside his head. But he enjoyed every moment. He felt so  _alive -_ more than when he was ever human. He began to laugh, softly at first. But it grew, oh it grew, until his entire body shook with insane laughter. Ryan knew that he loved this feeling, he loved every minute of it and he wasn't going to give it up for the world. What a monster he had become! 

"Are you still Ryan now?" Daniel asked.

Ryan's poisonous grin grew wider. 

 **"Ryan is dead. I am the Mad King now."** he purred, his deep baritone sending chills throughout everyone present.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy... more comments make faster updates.


	6. The Dirge of Ryan Haywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael mourns. Ryan revels in his wicked ways. A new player comes into the fray.

-

Michael Jones knew not of his lover's fate.

He knew that his lover was lost to him, lost because of Death. 

He genuinely missed Ryan. He missed him every day. 

It had been 3 days. 3 days since he found Ryan's ring. 3 days since he broke.

He remembered calling Geoff, throwing himself into Geoff's arms and just _weeping._  He remembered the funeral. The eulogies broke him. He remembered Gavin's the most; as Gavin described all those tiny details, those little quirks he himself noticed in Ryan. Every last member of the cult came to the funeral. No family members were present, just the people Ryan was closest to. He remembered the silent vigil held for Ryan. Candles were lit. Prayers were uttered. Ryan was laid to rest. 

He wanted Ryan to be there. But Ryan was gone. He had to accept it.

-

He sat there, at Ryan's grave, long after the others had left. He felt a presence loom behind him. Then he heard the voice, the voice as deep as Ryan's but distinctly _different_. 

"Your lover is an enigma to me, Michael Jones. You remained so faithful to him, even to the end." it said, its tone soft and gentle. Michael turned around and saw a tall, lean-cut man standing behind him.

"Who the hell are you? Leave me to mourn in fucking peace." Michael spat, letting sadness put an edge to his voice. 

The man's gaze filled with sympathy. "There are demons, as you know." the man mused, pausing. "But there are also angels. It may be hard to understand, but I am - or was, more accurately - an angel." the man continued. 

"My name is Mark. And I came here to bring you a message." the man finished. 

Michael raised an eyebrow, signaling the man to continue. 

"Ryan's case is a very odd one. Indeed, all signs point to him being led away from this mortal realm." Mark divulged.

Michael's face grew sad and cold.

"However, every bit of information we have in Heaven concludes that he is not dead." Mark confessed.

Michael's face brightened. His heart lightened. For once, there was hope.

"Where the fuck is he, then? And can we get him back?" Michael cried loudly. 

Mark pointed downwards, towards the ground. "He's in the Circles of Hell. I will assist you in bringing him back, for I am personally fascinated about Ryan." Mark decreed.

-

Meanwhile, Ryan was having the time of his life. 

A new human soul, a sinner, knelt before his throne. "Please, where am I? I'll pay you anything you want, just please get me out of here!" the sinner moaned. Ryan stood up from his throne. Daniel smirked, for he knew what was coming next. 

Ryan strolled towards the sinner, an dark authority in his stride. 

 **"Oh, I never get tired of hearing you sinners _beg_."**  he crooned, his poisonous gaze staring into the sinner's eyes.   
  


 **"It'll never help in the end. They all never seem to realize that."** Ryan grinned, that familiar sadism slipping into his smile. He stroked the sinner's face, a surprisingly tender action.

But with the flash of his knife, the sinner's words died in their throat and crimson blood spilt everywhere. And Ryan truly laughed at that, for that taking of a life filled him with a murderous rapture.

 **"Daniel."** he called.

"Yes, Ryan?" Daniel replied.

**"Let us host a ball. It'll be fun, wouldn't you think? I'm sure it'll give the other Archdemons something to do as well, _my dear._ "**

"Very well, Ryan. Let's play." Daniel smirked once more.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos bring forth more updates! More comments, please!


	7. The Madness of Ryan Haywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael sees how far his lover has fallen. Ryan becomes more wicked than any could dream of.

_Two weeks later..._

Mark stood in Michael's living room, his eyes hopeful.

"I feel you are ready to go down to the Circles of Hell now, Michael. I must warn you, however - it is very likely that Ryan will be corrupted by Daniel's influence and therefore will not be the man you loved. Be wary. And good luck." Mark cautioned.

With the flick of his hand a glowing red staircase going down into the floor appeared. Michael felt Ryan's ring on his wedding necklace. 

He stroked it as he walked down the winding stair to Hell. 

-

He walked many steps. How long had he been walking at this point? Hours? Weeks? Years? He knew nothing of it. Then he saw the castle, the lordly black castle in the distance, and he was indeed compelled to go towards it. So he walked, walked towards the dark castle.

-

He walked in and saw many women and gentlemen, all fair and radiant, dancing. He appeared to have walked in on a ball. He looked down at his clothes and saw that they had changed as well: they were now the cloth of a nobleman. So he danced and danced the night away, forgetting all his promises to keep. Again, every last man and woman he danced with was bewitchingly beautiful. Then the music stopped. Why had it stopped? He could have gone on dancing for hours more!

Then everyone in the room looked towards the balcony, where a figure so very familiar to him was standing. The man was dressed in the clothes of a King. His blackened silver crown gleamed in the torchlight. How did he know this man? When did he meet him? 

And it was then that the man spoke and all his memories came rushing back towards him.

 **"I welcome you to this grand ball, all of you. Before we continue dancing, I have one toast to make to a certain individual that couldn't be here tonight.."**  Mad King Ryan hissed, a fanged grin spreading upon his features.

 **"A toast to Michael Jones, who unknowingly helped me ascend to a higher form of being. His sacrifice has led me to the darkest of powers, and I am thankful indeed for his help. To Michael Jones."** Mad King Ryan added, his dark triumphant gaze turning upon Michael himself as he raised his glass. Then he tipped it back to drink, revealing his wine glass was filled with  **blood.**

The dances began again and Michael knew he had to flee, he had to escape before his former lover (now turned into an sadistic demon lord) found him.

So Michael ran through the crowd of dancers, with an sense of urgency speeding his heels faster.

He was so close, he knew it. 

He was stopped by the one voice he desperately did not want to hear whisper into his ear.

 **"Michael..I've been expecting you. May I dance with you, my dearest _pet_?" ** Ryan crooned, his baritone spitting the last word out as if it were a curse. 

Michael knew no words to answer. Nothing came out. 

 **"Michael, Michael. You don't have a choice. You _will_ dance with me, or I shall force you to by.. harsher means. Don't defy me, Michael." **Ryan's imperious voice snarled. 

Michael nodded quickly. 

-

And so Ryan and Michael began to dance. "What has happened to you, Ryan?" Michael asked, a little ways through the waltz. Ryan's fanged grin appeared again, darker this time.  **"Oh, Michael. It was never Daniel that manipulated me. I chose this path of shadow. Your attempts to assist me pushed me farther down the path. You helped, of course. But you helped me choose the one thing that would break you."** Ryan hissed, his eyes filled with a sadistic glee. 

 **"At this point, Daniel is also a bonus. He understands, Michael. He understands my lust for the darker things. It's always been there. But Daniel showed me that it could make one more grand and terrible than one could dream. He's helped me with a lot of things. My murder impulses, my loneliness, and my reign. And he knows all of it because he's been through it like I have, truly. We are making kings of ourselves down in the dark, Michael. And sooner or later, I will become bored with Daniel. Be ready to choose when the time comes, for I will not be patient upon that day."** Ryan explained.

Then he snapped his fingers and suddenly Michael was back in his living room where Mark sat.

"Damn, that was a whirlwind of shit." Michael blurted out quickly upon impulse.

-


	8. The Savior of Ryan Haywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael plans to save Ryan, but the clock is ticking down faster than he knows.

-

Michael Jones felt as if he stood on the edge of the world. 

When he had witnessed his lover's fate, he realized just how low Ryan had sunk, just how far Daniel had corrupted him. 

And it wounded Michael deeply.

-

"... From how you describe it, there is a way you can  _potentially_ save him. I am unsure what it will take, but from what I have seen, you will have to go back down to the Circles of Hell to get him back. Your journey will be hard, and it will be a challenge to get Ryan to voluntarily part from his dark ways. But you will remain at his side forevermore, and he shall love you as fondly as he had in the past." Mark described. 

"Thank fuckin' god." was all that came out of Michael's mouth.

"So when the fuck do I leave?" Michael added. 

Mark paused. "Right now, as a matter of fact." he explained.

A crevice in the Earth opened up and Michael fell into the circles, screaming all the way.

-

Down in the depths of hell, Ryan was enjoying himself once more. Daniel sat at his side, smiling as he conducted dark powers beyond imagining. "You up for some making-out, man? Because I definitely want that right now." Daniel hissed.

Ryan turned around and, with a smirk, pulled him into a rough kiss filled with hate and lust and dark desire.

"I could get used to this." Daniel breathed into Ryan's ear before matching him with a kiss just as lustful and fierce.

-

 **Michael would be furious if he found out.** was all that Ryan thought afterwards, the only bit of hesitation in his head.

In truth, the animal part of him had taken control long ago. There was only one last shred of humanity left in there, and Ryan didn't know how long it would last.

He wanted it gone so badly, if only because he wanted to forget the pain he felt every time he displayed lust or love towards Daniel. 

He wanted it gone because in his dreams he saw Michael once more, and Michael was disgusted by what he had become. 

"Ryan, you're a monster now. Not the man that I loved. You're a fuckin' beast. You've given in to all those animal impulses and now they're controlling you. You sicken me now." Michael would say to him.

And in those dreams he would break Michael, push him to the point where he was the same as Ryan, and Ryan would enjoy it deeply. 

If only that could happen. If only.

Time was running out.

If Michael did not come soon, he'd fully submit and surrender to the blissful blankness of demonhood. And he would enjoy every damned minute of it.

-

 


End file.
